The King is Dead
The King is Dead is an episode of the 64th season. In this episode, Kingly is captured by Dr. Flop and believed to be dead, so The Penguins try to find him. Starring *Dr. Flop *The Penguins Featuring *Kingly Appearances *Lumpy *Spot Plot Kingly is seen taking a stroll down the ice when he sees an oyster on the ground. Questionably, he picks it up. The "oyster" sprays Kingly with some sort of gas, knocking him out. A few more of these "oysters" smash through the ice and drag him offscreen. Kingly wakes up tied to a table in a dark room, scared. Dr. Flop emerges from the darkness and calmly greets Kingly. Kingly demands Dr. Flop to let him go, and tries convincing him that he's a king. Dr. Flop tells Kingly he knows he isn't a real king, as he tells him that kings aren't that foolish. He then sinks back into the darkness. Freezer, Eggy and Arcticus are seen reading a newspaper, where a heading on the newspaper says "The King is Dead!", which makes Eggy get fearful. Freezer slaps him and continues reading. Arcticus gets suspicious about Kingly being dead and decides to try finding him. Icy agrees, along with Freezer and a reluctant Eggy. They all slide outside to find the kingnapped king. Dr. Flop hears waddling going on outside and pays his henchmen, Spot, to guard the entrance. Spot waits outside the entrance and sees The Penguins sliding towards the igloo. Spot takes out his club and bats all of them away like baseballs, except for Icy. Icy kicks Spot in the face, knocking him out. Icy guesses the code to the door and the door opens up. Icy enters the base and Spot is sliced in half horizontally when it closes. Dr. Flop hears Icy coming and dresses up as Kingly. He puts himself in an unlocked cage and shuts off the lights in Kingly's cell. Icy enters and sees "Kingly" in a cage. Icy opens the cage, but Dr. Flop kicks Icy in the stomach. Dr. Flop then turns on a giant buzzsaw above Kingly that will cut him in half vertically if it isn't shut off. Dr. Flop commands his oyster bots to attack Icy, who steps on a few of them and kicks a few of them away. A bleeding Icy finally defeats the oyster bots. One of the oyster bots Icy kicked lands on a button, speeding up the saw. Icy then tosses one of the oyster bots at Dr. Flop, causing it to bite him. Icy runs up to the machine to shut it off, but Dr. Flop lunges at Icy, grabbing his feet. Icy is knocked over because of this. Eggy, Freezer and Arctius finally come back and enter the igloo. They pull Dr. Flop off of Icy and hold him down. Icy sees that the machine needs a code, so he pushes in "1, 3, 3, 7", which shuts off the machine. Icy sighs, and frees Kingly. Kingly thanks Icy and makes a joke about Dr. Flop, making all of them, including Dr. Flop, laugh. The giant buzzsaw suddenly turns around and chops Kingly and Icy in half. Dr. Flop sees this and punches Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus off of him and makes his escape. Outside, Lumpy is seen driving a snowplow when he runs over an oyster bot. He picks it up and smiles. The screen then fades to black, with the oyster bot tied to the plow. Deaths *Spot is sliced in half by a door. *Kingly and Icy are chopped in half. Trivia *The episode is slightly based off of the Penguins of Madagascar episode "Dr. Blowhole's Revenge". *This is the first time a character knows Kingly isn't a real king. *This is the first time Dr. Flop wins a battle aganist The Penguins. *This is the first time Dr. Flop kills a penguin (he did it unintentionally, though). **This is also the second time he deploys his oyster bots. *The title is based off of the famous English quote "The queen is dead!" *The number code 1, 3, 3, 7 is a reference to the number 1337, which spells "leet", or "elite", in number. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 64 Episodes